Blinded Rose
by Shimmer Mane
Summary: When Ultra Magnus becomes guardian to their new ally- Amy Rose, a blinded woman that can understand Cybertronian and speak it. Will he learn that beings may have faults but they can become strengths. Will he learn it in time to save his charge? First Fanfic so go easy, but R&R! ON HITATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hasbro or Transformers. All I own is My OC Amy Rose and the story.**

* * *

They say that when you cannot see that you are blind. Never before have those words been more false. Since an early age I was pronounced blind that I will never be able to see again. Though I do not remember ever being able to see in the first place, but I guess it was a small blessing, after can you what can you miss when you have no memory of it? My parents died when I was just entering my teen years, with no living relatives I had to raise myself. And I did not only that but also I thrived. By the time I went to school I was a master in engineering and science soon I skipped all of high school and moved onto collage where I got my doctorate at age 18. Now I spend most of my time at my home up in the mountains-dangerous for anyone especially me I know-with my sight dog Dawn, and my prototypes. It wasn't till one day I heard something impossible that my life changed. My name is Amy Rose and this is where my story began...

**(Amy's POV)**

_Lets see, that goes there while this will go there_ and...DAMMIT!I curse mentally While I feel another electric jolt hit my sensitive fingers and a few parts fall out. Dawn was lying on the ground near the door watching me to make sure that I was still okay. By now she knew that even though I was blind I did not like when she was in my way as I worked. Putting my sore fingers in my mouth I groaned and chose that I should work on this after I get an update on the world around me. Giving a small hum Dawn gave a small yip and then trotted up to me so I could grab her scruff so she could guide me through the home to stop briefly in the kitchen.

After a brief snack for both of us I decided that we both needed some fresh air. Walking out onto the porch with a leash on Dawns collar we began to walk down to the caves nearby. Though most would wonder if I would die if Dawn wasnt with me but actually I sometimes am better off if Dawn isnt there. Seeing that I was on break and I did not plan to do anything torrow I went deeper into the caves than normal. Dawn at first gave a protest about going into the cave with the sun starting to go down.

I believe we had been walking for about four hours when I began to hear a faint humming sound. Then a felt a strange glow around the walls of the cave and it made my skin seem to hum with it. Dawn whined again to signal her displeasure about being here. I on the other hand enjoyed this feeling, and walked up to the crystallike structure that erupted from the cave. It was cool and smooth to the touch, as my hand traced along it I felt a hand sized chunk jutting out of the main structure and with minimal effort it broke off. The glowing feeling came louder and harder, so much so that I could almost 'see' it.

"Well...that was, weird..." Was all that I could say to myself when the feeling stopped and the Crystal seem to become lifeless in my hand. I felt a tug on the leash and more whining from Dawn telling me we should leave. Feeling the world cool as it became darker I gave a reluctant sigh and followed Dawn as she nearly dragged me out of the cave and back home.

Little did I know, that taking that Crystal out of the cave would send me hurling into another world.

* * *

**well that's it for now folks! I hope that you all know what to do with the little box that's down here. Tell me if you want more of Rose and her story. I'm at least going to write the chapter were she meets both bot and con. But after that it's up to you all. And add anything you would want me to add or subtract and such. To both story and these little things right here. Till then **

**Till all are one-**


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers is proudly owned by hasbro and I lay no claim to it only to the Oc's I create as well as the stories.


End file.
